


Look Up and Don't Scream

by VampbaitInfinity



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage and Discipline, Brutality, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Forced Orgasm, Gore, Hearing Voices, Murder, Oblivious, POV Alternating, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con References, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampbaitInfinity/pseuds/VampbaitInfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has always been above most human emotions, but for some reason he just can't end her life. Instead, he decides to be nice. But how nice will he be? He is Jason Voorhees after all! JasonxOc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mari's P.O.V.

'I can't believe I'm actually doing this.', I thought for about the thirtieth time that day.

I had considered not going along with these crazy people but, as usual, I was swayed by Tao's begging and let he and his girlfriend plan my 17th birthday party. I figured they would just throw a pie in my face and scare me half to death with zombie themed cake and Costco cupcakes; they had failed to tell me that they were driving me out to the notorious Crystal Lake to have a scare-the-shit-out-of-Mari celebration. I instantly said I didn't want any part in the journey or festivities, but it was already arranged and my friends Aiden and Luis were too fast and burly for me to outrun.

So there I was, trapped inbetween said 'friends' in the back seat whilst Tao drove and Elaine worked the radio dials. I didnt hide my discomfort and sat with my arms crossed and my bottom lip out, glaring into the rear view mirror.

"Oh, c'mon Mary! You could atleast pretend to be thrilled.", Tao teased, seeing my expression.

"Not on your life.", I replied in a flat tone, not really annoyed that she still didn't pronounce my name correctly.

"You should be very much happy! You birthdate is upon the anniversary of this Jason's birth! That is so cool!", Aiden commented in his heavy Bulgarian accent. His pale grey eyes sparkled with life, but he was mostly into it for the drinking.

"Dude I swear! I haven't been this scared and excited since my freshman year on the varsity football team!", he remininsced, bouncing in his seat and squealing like a little kid. Akward, but cute. Truth was, I couldn't completely hate these guys, they were quite entertaining when they were sober. And Aiden's accent sounded sexy no matter what he said.

"I'm not going to be happy about the possibility of dying on my birthday.", I said, trying not to let my ghost of a smile encourage them. I wanted a party, just not one of those crazy ones that every teen I knew was going to be doing any and everything to get fucked up. I'm not saying I havent had a drink once in a while to relax;I mean, come on! Im nearly seventeen and go to a public school. I need to chill sometimes. Too bad everyone else was hell bent on taking things too far and waking up in the arms of someone they don't know. "Why couldn't we just go to Six Flags or something?"

"Because Six Flags isn't nearly scary enough.", Aiden answered, casting his his murky eyes upon me.

"But I don't like being scared!"

"But you are just the taker of breath when you scream. So cute.", he winked, pinching my cheek lightly.

Damn him, and his smexy ways of making me blush! I turned away from him and looked out the window at the varoius breeds of tree and shrubbery. I imagined that somehow I would be able to wrestle Tao away from the steering wheel and turn us all around, Kung Fu fighting them all into submission while making the U-turn.

I smirked, flexing my fists at the thought.

"See! I knew you'd warm up to the idea!"

"And just in time too!", Elaine shouted, her shrill voice making me clutch my chest in surprise.

"Look! There's the entrance! Holy shit, man! Woot!", He shouted in unison with Elaine.

My stomach curdled within it's own acid with anxiety. I did not want to go. At all! It was too late to turn around by that time though; Tao pulled the white Range Rover onto a dirt road and drove full speed over all of the bumps, earning screams of excitement and terror from us all. I grabbed onto the seats, digging my nails in, wishing I had put on my seatbelt. None of us had, and it was a wonder the guys didnt hit their heads against the ceiling. As we came to the biggest hill I clenched my teeth and shrank back into my seat, effectively flying the highest of us all and landing with a thud atop the clutch in the drivers seat. The air rushed out of me and I went limp, groaning at the pain in my side.

"Fuck..."

"Nice panties.", Luis commented, giggling evilly at my expression as I whipped around to glare at him, cheeks reddening.

Aiden said nothing, just stared at my backside as I adjusted, myself and got back into my seatbelt. I tried not to notice. We drove a little farther down the road, coming to an abrupt halt and pulling up next to the camps main office. There were many other cars in sight and I guessed at what had happened.

"We're here!", Elaine announced, flipping her lowerback length auburn hair over her shoulder.

"No we're not.", I finalized, unbuckling my seatbelt and hopping over the seat into the trunk, cuddling my panda bear. Yes I brought him with me. You'd need comfort too if you were in a crowd of drunken, horny teenagers.

"Guys, please retreive the birthday girl.", said Tao in a mock Italian accent.

"Yeh boss. ", they replied in the same accent, reaching over the backseat and grabbing my arms.

"Damn you all!", I scream as the haul me, Luis by my feet and Aiden by my wrists, into the office.

Author's P.O.V.

He pressed his foot repeatedly against the small wooden pedal, causing the stone wheel to rotate. Touching the edge of the blade lightly against the surface, Jason marveled at the orange sparks that jumped from his weapon.

'Such a good boy. Prepare yourself for those rotten teenager's dirty party. You know what kinds of things they will be doing there, my son. Punish them. Punish them for Mommy.', Jason's mother seemed to whisper into his ear.

And her would punish them, indeed. Usually, it would only be a few kids coming down to his lake, not making for much of a feat. But this time, he would be on an all out rampage! There were so many teenagers coming this time, so much death to be delivered. And for that, he didn't want to waste time with creative killing like he normally would. He needed to get them all and to do that he needed stealth. This would not be hard, though. He was Jason Voorhees after all.

He peered out of a whole in the ceiling of his weapons room. The sky was nearly black. Time to do what he did best.

Jason rose to his feet, sheathing his razor-sharp machete. He squared his shoulders and let his anger take over, turning his vision a tinge of red. He made his way through the underground tunnels, the base of the music making his eye twitch in irritation. He made his way to an abandoned cabin at the edge of the camp-his old cabin.

Pushing up the wooden trap door, the large man hauled himself up and onto the floor, startling a couple who were currently making love on his bunk.

Without his mother even counseling him to do so, he drew his machete and skewered the two heathens, spilling their blood on his one refuge he had as a child. The sadness within him edged on his anger and he grabbed their bodies like dead chickens, tossing their limp corpses into the hole from which he'd come to burn them later. Jason looked to where the many cars of the intruders were. The counselor's office was where the main party was, other cabins were littered with light and shouting and cursing and moaning.

'These teenagers are just like the ones who were supposed to be protecting you from those awful children! They are just like the ones who let you get hurt! Kill them! Kill the bad boys and girls for Mommy! Have no mercy...!',Jason had never heard his mother's voice sound so bloodthirsty. Either way, he would not disobey her, so he made his way towards the cars, shredding tires and disemboweling vehicle contents.

He would not be so kind or gentle with the naughty kids in those cabins.

'The land will run with the sinner's blood, tonight.', Jason thought, his eyes set on the the first cabin he would attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's P.O.V.

The party had erratically changed into something borderline dangerous. Everyone who had a vehicle had turned on head lights and everyone else lit candles. The electricity didn't work out there so everyone was more than thrilled when someone brought out a battery-powered strobe light. Of course, someone had taken the liberty of hauling several kegs of beer to the party, supplying the already out of control youths with the fuel the would need to effectively raise hell. The festivities, so far, consisted of: drinking an ginormous amount of beer, followed by making out with the nearest bystander, and then either indulging in some form of drug or spilling your breakfast into the lake.

"Come on, Mari! Come and dance with us! You have been hiding in that chair all afternoon!", Elaine somehow screamed over the breakdown in "Breekatchu" by my favorite band, We Butter The Bread With Butter. Truth was, if the guys in the mosh pit in the center of the room hadn't been the size of refridgerators, she would be dancing around in the center. She was glad that the Dj was mixing all kinds of songs because the next song that came on was reggeaton. A song by Pitbull called "Watagatapitusberry".

'Try saying that three times fast.', she thought, giggling as the guys made way for the girls to dance. Unknown to them, the 'so-called' emo girl that they knew Mari as could dance circles around them all. And that she did indeed. Winding her way toward the middle of the room where Elaine and Tao were grinding and twirling her around so they made some type of Elaine sandwich. She began expertly twisting and gyrating her hips to the music, making her stomach perform smooth waves and undulate in time with the tempo.

"Whoa! Who knew she could dance like that!", the petite red head squeaked, trying to keep up.

"Whoa is right!", Tao exclaimed, somehow widening his weed-heavy eyes. Mari flashed him a shy smile and continued dancing, using moves from her belly dancing classes and music videos alike till she felt multiple eyes on her. Tao grabbed her hand and spun both her and Elaine around, Mari in front of him and his girlfriend behind him.

"Hey! Why do you get to be in the middle?", Mari mock complained, slowly descending her hips back and forth, not concerned that her backside was brushing his groin. He moved in time with her, sliding his hands up to her hips.

"Because. That's why.", he said, sticking his tongue out at her and continuing.

"Ugh, whatever. Oh! There's Aiden and Luis! Where's Luis going...wait, nevermind.", the girl muttered as she noticed the bong in his hand. "Well at least we get to spend some time with Aiden before he gets fucked up."

"Oh, joy.", Elaine muttered, tired of playing backseat and spun Tao around.

Mari's P.O.V.

The tall Bulgarian stud made his way through the rapidly grinding crowd to us, turning down a few girls who wanted to dance with him. I felt myself begin to blush and looked away from his piercing gaze, his pale eyes burning into mine as he approached. I focused on my dancing, only mildly aware that Tao and Elaine has begun making out and were making their way toward the back room that I presumed was a kitchen. As he appeared before me, he offered me a beer with one of his heart melting smiles. I thanked him and drank it quickly, hating the taste.

'It's just one. It won't kill me.', I argued mentally, crushing the red plastic cup in my hand.

"You want to dance, Maria?", he emphasized my name in his thick accent. Though he had said it wrong, who cared? He was foreign! And in his loose fitting jeans and black pin-striped button down, he was easily the sexiest thing in the room.

"Yea...", I said, looking up at my crush through my lashes. To my surprise, he grabbed my hips, pulling me toward him as the song switched to "Salgo Pa" by Daddy Yankee. I moved my hips sensually under his large palms, again surprised when he began to dance with me, bringing us closer. I curiously brought my chest to his, making a snake-like motion with my body without using anything but my midsection and then finished it off with a light pelvic push.

"Whoa...", he said, actually sounding American for a few seconds. I giggled shyly but continued to dance, swallowing hard as he brought our bodies securely together, hands nearly on my rear. I could feel his hot stare on my cleavage and then feel it on my ass as he stared down over my shoulder. I hooked my hands in his belt loops and dropped down in a sudden crouch, spun around with my back to him, and undulated my way back up his body in a few swift moments as the small crowd of people around me whistled and cheered, chanting 'Go birthday Ghoul!' or some other similar phrase.

After a few minutes of dancing, my eyes started to feel heavy and I felt the undeniable pressure of fatigue form beneath my brow. My body began to feel as if it was moving on it's own accord and before I knew it I was a giggling mess, my head lolling back whenever it wasn't resting on Aiden's chest. My chest felt too full of air and I held onto Aiden's shirt for support, my hips somehow still moving against him. I felt him encircle me in his arms, an embrace too tight, too hot. I squirmed marginally, only to feel his arms tighten as he began walking me away from the dance floor.

"No...! I wanna d-dance...", I almost whispered, my lips feeling like if I talked to quickly they would get tangled.

"We can dance later. First I want to show you something...something even more beautiful than you look tonight.", he said, winking down at me as I nearly fell into a ditch near my feet. I shakily nodded my head, thinking that he would most likely take me to the lake and ask me to be his girlfriend. Just the thought of my three year best friend and 1 year crush finally noticing me feelings made my heart thud faster than it did after I drank that beer.

We made our way into the pine trees, his arm hanging low on my hips and my arms about his waist to keep me from falling. My eyes felt heavier and heavier and my body broke out in a light sweat. I felt absolutely feverish and yet so awake that my temples felt like they were channeling the energy of the very forest, straight into my head.

After a few minutes of walking Aiden and I came to a clearing, deep in the forest.

"Here we are.", he said, voice husky with some emotion I could not place. He pulled me closer, his pale eyes almost glowing in the moonlight. His black hair made quite the contrast with his skin, the sight distracting me from his lips rapidly descending upon mine.

"Wha-?", I choked out as his hot lips captured my own in a bruising kiss, my breath stolen away as my cheeks flushed with more blood than I possessed in my body. I shockingly-both to myself and him, pushed him away. I wrapped an arm around myself, staring at him in disbelief.

What he was doing, well, it wasn't that I didn't like it, but that I wanted to be his girlfriend before he tried to stick his tongue down my throat. And I had always thought him to be such a gentleman…

"Why did you do that?", I asked, looking away from his enraged expression as I did so.

"You wanted it too. With the way you were dancing back there you were practically begging me to do it! What did YOU pull back, for?", he said accusingly, stepping a bit closer as he narrowed his eyes.

"I-I…I didn't want….that. Atleast not until you asked me…", I bit off my words right there, too embarrassed to finish. The next thing I knew he had grabbed me again.

"We both know what we want so there is no need to act like children. Let's just get to it.", he rasped, pulling me in for another kiss.

"No, no wait! Don't-", I froze, completely still in fear as I felt a hot palm come around my waist from behind, a body not far behind it.

"Hello there, Marni.", said Luis' unmistakable booming voice. Even calling me by the wrong name sickened me.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing!", I yelled at him, the effort making my head swim. I again clung to Aiden for support, regretting the decision when I felt the two enclose me between their bodies. "What is this?", I asked, fear evident in my voice.

"Giving you what you wanted, hope ya don't mind if I get in on the action.", he said, his left hand grasping my ass tightly while he tried to get my zipper down. Aiden followed suit, shoving his hands up my shirt and squeezing my breasts much too harshly.

"No! Stop it!", I screamed, head butting them both. They recoiled, me falling to the ground as nausea and fatigue threatened to take me over. The stood over me, enraged and brooding. I screamed again, refusing to let them get the best of me. This, however, was not their plan. Aiden hovered over me, Luis holding my hands above my head.

My body shook with protest and fear as my used-to-be crush kissed his way down my body. I kept screaming, crying out as he bit harshly down upon the skin beneath my rib.

Would this be the end...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm just gonna say this quick before I make anyone mad. Jason will not have a point of view for the majority of this story. Since he doesn't speak-therefore making it difficult to decipher what he is feeling or thinking-I will only include his point of view during the lemons. That is all and thank you all for listening ^_^. Oh and btw, don't be scared. She isn't going to lose it L.H.O.T.L.-style. (Last House On The Left.)...Oh! And before I forget, Elaine is a redhead, not a brunette. That was my mistake. On with teh pr0nz!)

Author's P.O.V.

Jason pulled his machete from the neck of the sputtering and scantily clad redhead beneath him, her Asian-looking boyfriend cowering and cursing in the far corner. He grabbed a handful of her course hair, using it to wipe off her sickly warm blood before his next target. He kicked her body away from him, stalking slowly toward the male. 'Tao'...that was his name. That's what the naughty girl had been screaming before he'd brought their disgusting activities to an abrupt halt when he burst through the door at high speeds and shanked her directly in the jugular. Killing the girl had been all too brief. He wanted to make sure he let the boy suffer for his deeds.

"Get away from me! I didn't do anything man! She was taking advantage of me! I swear!", the teen begged, his spiky hair caked with his sluts blood, his appendage soft and poking out of his zipper. Jason, in a sudden rage, came upon him, appalled at both his lying and exposure.

'Kill him! kill that liar now! You saw what he was doing with that girl! He is just as guilty as she is! Destroy him!', his mother's voice screeched in his ear, her final word in time with his first brutal slice into the boys face, severing his jaw from his head, followed by a skull crushing shove into the far wall. The boy held his hand to his disfigured face, making a horribly mangled version of a scream while gurgling and choking on his own blood. Jason picked him up with his left hand, hacking of the youths upper body entirely before dropping the corpse to the floor and crushing the remainder of his skull under his boot.

'My good boy...', his Mrs. Voorhees cajoled, Jason smiled inwardly at her gracious affections, a twinge of pain going through his heart at 

Just then a scream echoed from the woods, immediately grabbing his attention. He hadn't found anyone in the woods while making his rounds. He scraped his soiled machete against the wall, stepping over the bodies before picking them up and ducked out of the cabin. He looked around himself, hardly phased my the frozen faces of terror, frozen forever and showered in blood. The Dj lay in half, a shard of a record shoved down his throat. There were bodies strewn all over the camp ground, their corpses already starting to putrefy in the warm night air. There was carrion all over the camp, the bodies in various stages of dress and even overlapping and mix-matching limbs. With a satisfied sigh, the enormous reaper dropped the two campers into a nearby pile and trudged through the brush into the forest, a bit puzzled about the almost fearfulscreaming. Either way, there would be complete silence in his camp by the time they he arrived.

With a mask speckled in blood and the ghost of his mother at his side, Jason stalked toward his last prey of the night, the thumping bass of the music and a camp of meat behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SHORT AS HELL! I KNOW! But my damn brothers wanna go home so until I get my laptop I'm stuck doing this at a college computer lab. I will update tomorrow or sometime this week. I love you dudes who have been reviewing and for those who have NOT ...well...a frowny face to you. :( )
> 
> (Also...lorene...I hope I blew your fucking mind :D)


	4. Chapter 4

Mari's P.O.V.

I kicked and screamed like a psycho, twisting my body this way and that under the immobile hold of my captors. Aiden's sweaty palms traced my curves in a hurried movement, squeezing my breasts for a moment before ripping my shirt right down the middle. My lungs burned from screaming, my throat refusing to go hoarse if it meant someone hearing me and prying me from their horrible hands. Said hands seemed to be everywhere at one, his dripping mouth roaming all over my shaking body. It seemed that whatever drug they had slipped me was wearing off a bit, just enough for me to be able to use my full mental strength. Unfortunately, this helped nothing but my speech.

"Goddamn you, stop it! What did I ever do to you?",I wailed, tears finally making it through my hazy eyes, their smiles demonic in the dull moonlight.

"Nothing really. You just happened to dance with the wrong guy at the wrong you're too sexy for your own good.", Luis said, tightening his grip around my wrists and leaning down to kiss me.

I turned my head away from him and bit his neck. He hissed, pulling away and cursing. I tasted blood on my tongue and my stomach lurched. suddenly, my vision turned white with a sudden searing and stinging pain that sent the right side of my face into the dirt. I screamed again, my loudest yet. Somehow, I hadn't expected either of them to hit me. I squeaked again as Luis grabbed my cheeks in his left hand and kissed me full on the lips, sucking on my lower lip as I grimaced and felt my stomach lurch again. Just as Luis tried to stick his tongue in my mouth, I bit down with all the strength I could muster and licked Aiden square in the balls. The both screamed in falsettos that I never thought guys their age could even reach.

Without waiting for them to recover I jumped up and bolted as fast as my legs would carry me, pulling my shirt around my torso so it wouldn't snag on any low hanging branches. I heard them yelling after me, their athletic bodies immediately surpassing my speed and propelling them toward me. I didn't dare look over my shoulder, all too sure they would be directly behind me. My bare feet pounded against the forest floor, my gray flip-flops long gone and my skirt ripped a bit at the hem. My hair whipped wildly in the wind, trying to blind me, trying to slow me down. Lungs and heart, respiration and the circulation of blood, searing muscles-all of these things threatened to fail me.

They never got the chance.

Without warning, I was lifted into the air, the unforeseen doom making me brain-dead. The late summer leaves billowed in the winds current, threatening rain. I felt hot, vile smelling breath on my upper back. I tried to scream, just to be brutally backhanded into a tree. My entire world was on the brink of going black, keeping me to reality on with the adrenaline pulsing through my veins. I felt arms lift me from the base of the tree where I had collapsed, tossing me face down onto a bed of random underbrush. I tasted my own blood on my tongue this time, my back aching from where it hand struck the tree. I moaned in pain, wishing that I could just dissapear.

"That should teach her not to run.', I heard Aiden's voice, followed by a crack of the knuckles. I winced, afraid of another onslaught of pain.

"Aww, look! She's shaking. Cute.", Luis cooed, what I suspected to be his hand tenderly stroking my back. I shrunk away from his unwelcome touch.

"Just don't mess up her face too much. I want her to look at me when it's my turn.", I froze, my senses on high alert as they came over to me again.

I tried to crawl away, my bare knees being bruised on the twigs and stones that littered the ground. With a sudden burst of thought, I grabbed the heaviest rock I could see through my tears and hurled it at the nearest shadow maker I could see, hearing a grunt but not seeing who I'd hit.

"I have had enough of this!", Aiden boomed, hurrying up behind my and crouching pulling my hips back toward him. I shrieked weakly, Luis pulling me by my upper arms so that I was nearly nose-to-the-Earth. I felt cried as loudly as my dry and burning throat would allow as those hands that I had once adored slipped up my skirt and grabbed my hips in a bruising grip. Just as his thumbs looped through my panties, I heard a horrible slicing sound, followed by a choking and gargling. My arms were hastily let go. The hands on my rear almost instantaneously vanished as well, Aiden letting out the most horrible of screams I had ever heard. I scrambled away from from them both, finally looking to where Luis was. The sight that I saw would haunt me until the day that I died.

There, behind the stupefied Luis, was the infamous Jason Voorhees. And there, in Luis' windpipe, was his blade of justice, protruding atleast a foot out of the boys throat. Luis face was frozen with horror, his lips pulled back over his teeth in a silent scream. Without another moment to let this sink in, the executioner pulled his machete to the right in an effortless motion and mostly beheaded Luis, a spray of blood showering a 7 foot radius, covering my face clothes and hair. Once the corpse had fallen to the ground, Jason looked up at me momentarily, his 'eyes' almost instantly switching into kill mode when the landed upon Aiden. Cursing in whatever language he spoke-not sure why I never asked-he got up and began to run, leaving me for dead. I choked on a scream when the machete, that had once been in Jason's hand, was suddenly embedded in Aiden's lower back.

Choking on blood and screams, my ex-crush clawed at his back, his arms suddenly freezing and his body slowly stilling after hitting the ground. I figured the blade had severed a major artery or something of the sort. The assassin kicked Luis' carcass out of the way and retrieved his machete from Aiden's back. After using his the boys shirt to clean his blade and sheathing it in it's holster at his thigh, Jason turned to me, his visible eye glinting dangerously in the moonlight.

My breath hitched. My body froze. Time seemed to slow down in that moment.

And then he took a step toward me, making my heart sputter in my chest. Adrenaline coursed through my bloodstream as I felt my lifespan coming to an end. The killer stood over me, my eyes captured in his calm gaze as I began to hyperventilate. His eyes looked me over, my line of vision fixated on his mask. He made a slight inclination of the head, the movement startling me to the point where my body couldn't take it anymore. My body gave out and and everything went dark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (You like? I hope so! Review me, baby! XD Plus, I love Kudos!)

**Author's Note:**

> (Ok! So what did you think? :D Too slow of a start? Too much awesomeness? Wondering when the Rating will come into effect? I promise I will not disappoint you! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. And yes, There shall be action of EVERY kind. Please tell me what you think and thank you to all who took time out of their days to even read this. I appreciate all kinds of criticism. Flame in a classy way :] )


End file.
